The goals of this fellowship are: 1) to become proficient at identifying research questions related to the development of auditory and language skills in children; 2) to learn various techniques related to performing behavioral and psychophysical research in humans, such as experimental design, subject recruitment, and statistical analysis; and 3) to establish an independent line of research with which to start my own lab. Additionally, I plan to attend and participate in national scientific meetings, where I can interact with other professionals studying auditory function. My ultimate goal is to become an academic researcher, and participate in the training of clinical audiologists as well as future researchers. Development of the aforementioned skills will allow me to build upon my previous clinical and research experiences. As a result, I hope to become an effective researcher in the field of auditory function and establish my own research program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]